1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to a lidded box-like home bag sealer which seals a polyethylene bag by pressing a lid against a resistance wire heater on the box and then cutting the bag to size by sliding a cutter assembly lengthwise of the lid to make any selected size bag, the invention residing in an improved cutter means assembly which is readily replaceable by the user and carries a cutting blade that is safely protected and impossible to touch with the fingers when in use on the sealer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Home bag sealers have come into vogue for various household chores such as sealing leftovers to retain the nutrients and the cooking juices and for many other uses. Development of the boilable plastic bag in which food may remain sealed in the bag so that it may be dropped directly into boiling water has come into use and is available. Such bags that withstand cooking temperatures usually are of a polyethylene inner liner with a separate outer higher temperature resisting plastic layer so that the two-part bag may be sealed to the polyethylene with the outer tougher material protecting against boiling temperatures so the bag may be placed in boiling water. Generally the bags may be separate and hung on pegs on the bag sealer or may comprise a roll carried in the bag sealer that is pulled out to make any selected size bag desired merely by closing the lid to fuse the plastic and seal the surface along the heater between the lid and box. Additionally, cutting means may simultaneously cut near the sealed area or comprise a separate razor slidable lengthwise of the lid to part the bag. Generally, any sharp knife or razor edge presents a problem of safety to exposed cutting surfaces and they may be permanently sealed in the cutter assembly preventing replacement.